


A Piece Of The Moon

by QueenMaureen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Loki's kinda an asshole, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaureen/pseuds/QueenMaureen
Summary: The death of his mother affected Loki more than he let anyone see. How far will he go to get her back?





	A Piece Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. Here's another fic that I started YEARS ago - I forgot about it, and only now found it in an old journal. Let's hope that by the time I get to where I stopped writing I'll remember where I was going with this!

\---

 

_The silence of the throne room was deafening, the shadows a blinding darkness. The once-glorious head of Asgard lay in ruins, empty even of the spirits that lurked throughout the rest of the kingdom. Long-ago fallen, the faces of past kings glared sternly and menacingly at the toppled throne. What little light there was filtered through the dust, casting a sinister glare over the hall. Loki stood in the center, frozen. The sensation of... **wrongness**... was dizzying, and he knew that if he were to move, he would fall. Trapped, he watched as a graceful form broke away from the shadows and shuffled towards him. Reaching our her hand, she touched his face..._

 

 

"My king!"

Sairil gasped as a dagger thudded into the wall, mere centimeters away from her head. "Master?"

Crouching at foot of his bed, Loki stared icily at the servant girl. "What?!" he gasped, uncharacteristically shaken. 

Sairil cautiously pulled his knife from the plaster. "Your brother is here, he wishes to see you."

Sighing, Loki composed himself and stood. "Oh, fucking hell. What is it now?" 

"He mentioned something about unnecessary destruction of the premises? He..." 

Waving his hand, Loki cut her off. "Honestly, I don't care. Just... just tell him that I'll be with him momentarily." 

She nodded and turned to leave, but froze when his voice purred directly behind her. "Oh, and Sairil?" 

Wrenching the dagger from her hand, Loki made eye contact. "For your own sake,  _never_  do that again." 

After a few seconds, he glided soundlessly into the hall, leaving her in stunned silence. His gaze had caused her hair to stand on end out of terror. She knew that the only reason she was still breathing was that somehow, she was a favorite of the king, whom few liked, none loved, and all feared. 

_If you value your life..._

Shaking her head, Sairil broke the spell. She had orders to carry out, and was not about to fall out of the king's good graces again.

 

\---

  

Nearly an hour later, Thor jumped to his feet as Loki strode onto the patio. "Brother! Where have you been? I sent that girl to find you ages ago!" 

Staring at the god of thunder, Loki simply stood in silence with his hands clasped behind his back. Waves roared in the distance as they crashed against the sand, the only break in the whispering wind. Finally, he spoke. 

"What do you want?" 

"Your men! They have been laying waste to the neighborhood!" 

"And?"

"And, I cannot allow this! I agreed to let you and your company reside here under the agreement that  _no harm would come to this place or its residents."_  

Loki groaned. Honestly, he didn't give a rat's ass about Thor's approval. 

"Fine. I'll talk to the captains. Is that all?" 

Sighing, Thor stroked his forehead, as if to ease a headache. "Loki... What are you doing? Why are you here? Don't tell me you brought a small army just for surveillance, we both know that's nonsense. What are you  _really_ doing?" 

Loki twisted his hands behind his back. "...Personal reasons." 

"Such as?" Silence was the only answer. Stepping forwards, Thor gently grabbed his brother by his shoulder. "Loki, have you even seen yourself? You look like you haven't slept in months, or eaten in weeks. Our parents would have wanted you to take better care of yourself than this." 

Smirking, Loki shook off Thor's hand. "You're deluding yourself if you think Father,  _Odin_ , would have cared either way." 

"Fine then. Our  _mother_  would have wanted you to take better care of yourself. Surely, you must know that she cared."

The temperature around the pair seemed to drop twelve degrees as Loki's face grew stony. 

"Leave."

"Loki..."

_"I said, **leave.** "_ 

Thor finally relented, stepping away from his younger brother. "Fine, I'll leave. But... remember that I care too, alright?" Shaking his head, he walked away. 

Loki watched him leave, soaking in the dull noise of the ocean. How dare he? How dare he come here and question his king's purposes? How dare he mention  _her?_

 

 

_"My love..." The hand on his face was cold yet gentle, a welcome relief from the oppressing solitude of the abandoned palace. "My love..."_

 

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter's kinda short, I'm in a bit of a rush and I'm working with very old, very rough material. Things will start clearing up soon. ;)
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments, they make my day! :)


End file.
